Brotherly Sins
by Lilium Willow
Summary: Hikaru is awoken with a jolt when he dreams about his other half leaving him, only to be calmed down by his twin. Contains twincest and yaoi. ( ESCALATES QUICKLY! )


Brotherly Sins

_I hate you Hikaru! I wish you were dead!_

Hikaru woke up with a jolt. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he raised his hand to wipe it away. Recently, he had been having nightmares about his twin brother, Kaoru, leaving his side. He looked over to his right to find his younger brother sound asleep next to him. Kaoru opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his older brother who was panting.

"Did you have another nightmare Hikaru?" Kaoru murmured gently. He had been aware of Hikaru's nightmares; however, he didn't know they were all about him. He sat up next to him and looked into his eyes, full of worry.

"Yes, I did, but it's alright now," Hikaru told him with a faint smile on his face.

"_It's all right now because I see you're still with me," _Hikaru thought to himself.

Kaoru realized he knew nothing of what his brother had been dreaming of for the past weeks that made him so upset. "Hey, brother, what have you been dreaming of? I'm really worried about you," Kaoru questioned him.

Hikaru truly didn't want to speak of it, but he thought that his twin deserved an honest answer. He stared off into space and finally said lightly, "My dreams? They've been about losing you. Every time I think about you never returning to my side, it feels as if I have been stabbed repeatedly. It hurts too much to even dream about."

With hearing those words, a very light rosy pink spread across his face, and the more he thought about it, the shade turned even darker. "Losing me? Hikaru! Don't even say that! I would never leave you!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Hikaru smiled at his brother, "I know, but it still hurts to think about it." After saying those words, Hikaru grabbed his brother's chin lightly and raised it up.

"I love you, Kaoru," he whispered. His younger brother replied, "I love you too, please, don't ever forget that…"

Hikaru planted his lips gently on the other twin's, and it was a few seconds before they departed. He leaned in closer and pinned him further on the bed they shared. His lips turned up into a smile at his brother, whose face was a deep red.

"H-Hikaru, a-are you sure?" Kaoru whimpered, secretly wanting more. "Yes, I'm quite sure," Hikaru replied, in a warm seductive voice.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru once more, and felt his way up to Kaoru's chest, raising his shirt slowly. He leaned down and kissed his chest, and sucked in the same area to leave a love mark.

"I've teased you enough haven't I?" Hikaru laughed slightly. He pulled his brother's pajama pants down a little bit, enough to reveal his underwear. Kaoru averted his eyes and turned his head, trying to avoid eye contact with his brother out of embarrassment.

"Kaoru, please look at me, I want to see your cute face," Hikaru teased him. Hikaru's fingers moved down under his underwear, and he heard Kaoru moan slightly, but covered it with his hands. Hikaru smiled again at the sound of it, and fondled even more, Kaoru's member growing more every time. Kaoru leaned back and removed his hands, his moans filling the room.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned loudly. "Yes, Kaoru?" Hikaru said in a deep seductive tone. "Ah-" Kaoru winced. Kaoru's sticky, warm, white fluid flooded into Hikaru's hand, and Hikaru smirked. He removed his hand, and licked his fingers.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru interrupted him, "It isn't fair that I don't get to feel the same pleasure as you Kaoru." He lowered his twin's pants down lower, and removed his brother's underwear, revealing his lower parts. "Don't be so greedy," Hikaru murmured in Kaoru's ear in a deep, yet reassuring tone.

Hikaru moved his finger down Kaoru's spine, and saw goose bumps appear on Kaoru's body. He circled his finger around his brother's hole, and inserted one finger.

"Kaoru, you need to loosen up," Hikaru teased. "H-Hikaru! Don't say such things you pervert!" Kaoru retaliated. His voice cracked from his embarrassment.

Hikaru inserted another finger, and moved them in and out, hearing Kaoru's faint moans. "I suppose you are ready," Hikaru declared. His brother buried his face into the covers. "Jeez Kaoru, at least adjust your hips a bit to make them reachable," Hikaru nagged. He sat his hands and adjusted him himself. "Like this," Hikaru explained. Kaoru kept his face in the covers, but nodded slightly, visible enough for Hikaru to see.

"I'll be gentle, I promise, Kaoru. Remember, I don't want to hurt you, I love you," Hikaru reminded him. He pressed his member against Kaoru's hole, and inserted it slowly, and heard his brother gasp slightly. He inserted more in, and removed it.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru questioned. "I-I'm fine Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered lightly. Hikaru grinned, "I'm glad…" He began to insert again, bit by bit, until it was completely in. He continued, until his twin's and his own hips were moving on their own. His brother's moans, gasps, and yelps filled the room, along with his. They were feeling nothing but pure ecstasy and pleasure.

Hikaru lied down Kaoru, and rested next to him. Kaoru was still shivering, but still hugged close to his brother. "I-I love you Hikaru," Kaoru said slowly. Hikaru's lips turned into a smile. He ruffled his brother's hair and held him close. "Don't worry… I love you too, Kaoru."


End file.
